It is not currently possible for the holder of an ATM transaction card to authorize another person, such as a non-cardholder who does not have a banking relationship with the cardholder's bank, to get cash from the cardholder's checking account, such as the cardholder's demand deposit checking account or other account of the cardholder, at an ATM. Even though the other person may have banking relationships with one or more banks other than the cardholder's bank, the cardholder cannot authorize a transfer of cash from his or her checking account through an ATM transaction to the other person who does not have access to the cardholder's checking account. There is a present need for a way to enable a transaction cardholder to authorize another person to withdraw a specified amount of cash from the cardholder's bank account at an ATM of the cardholder's bank, for example, to make a cash payment to the other person.